The Judo Challenge
by Rdyest
Summary: When Hunny is kidnapped under mysterious circumstances, Mori must take up a challenge with new stakes. But to what lengths will he go to rescue Hunny? Slight HaniXMori, but nothing too serious... plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**The Judo Challenge**

**Chapter One**

**The Disappearance**

* * *

"What do you mean you won't enter this year's challenge?!"

These were the first words that greeted Takashi Morinozuka when he arrived home after judo practice. His father stood glaring at him from his study doorway. Mori refused to meet his father's eyes as he shrugged. He knew that the judo club would call and tell his father of his decision before he reached home, but it still annoyed him. Of course, he wouldn't explain anything to his father, he never really explained anything. He tended to be content to wait and let some bright spark come and figure things out for everyone else, and then he'd just agree with them.

"Well?" His father demanded.

"Didn't want to." He said after a long pause. Though it was more like he had Host Club activities on that day, he knew that excuses just made his father angry, so instead, he settled for pretending not to be bothered enough.

'_Come to think of it though, I don't really want to go in it this year…'_ His mind drifted as he started to walk past the study doorway.

"You are more than capable." His father continued to pester as he walked by.

"Meh." Came his short reply.

His father watched his retreating back in slight confusion, but was then struck by a brilliant idea.

'_A matter of motivation, is it?'_ He thought, _'Well, I can fix that…'_

When school resumed the next day, Mori appeared at the school gates without his usual companion. When the Hitachiin twins, who arrived at the same time, noticed this, they came up alongside him and started to interrogate him.

"Eh? Where's Hunny-Senpai?" They asked in unison. Mori remained silent until they entered the Third Music Room, then he shrugged.

"He wasn't at home."

The rest of the Host Club looked up in disbelief.

"EH?!"

Tamaki came up dramatically,

"What happened to him? How could you not know where he is?"

He then proceeded to collapse on the floor.

"This is unheard of!"

Mori walked unsteadily to a chair and sat down, almost treading on Tamaki on the way.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked, watching his more-blank-then-usual expression in concern.

He did nothing but stare out the window. And Tamaki, having recovered from his drama, called a brief meeting.

"He can't host today, not without Hunny-Senpai."

"Yeah, but what happened to Hunny-Senpai."

"And how come Mori-Senpai doesn't know where he is?"

"Someone needs to watch him…"

"Maybe Hunny-Senpai's brother knows something?"

And the conversation went on. In the end, it was decided that Kyoya would stay behind in the Music Room with Mori, while Haruhi went; under the Hitachiin twin's protection, to talk to Hunny's brother. Of course, Tamaki was greatly distressed by this, feeling that Hikaru and Kaoru were in no way qualified to protect his daughter. But of course, they seemed to be satisfied with the decision, so Tamaki was once again overruled by his subjects.

As Tamaki went and grew mushrooms in a corner, Kaoru and Hikaru quickly escorted Haruhi out the door. Kyoya sighed, knowing that now he'd have to monitor 'That Idiot's mushroom cultivation, as well as making sure Mori didn't become too depressed…

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is the first chapter… obviously

**I hope you like it, even though it's pretty short…**

**The next chapter is longer though, and should be up soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally, the next chapter =/ sorry about the wait, I've had to retype this chapter from scratch, and for ages I couldn't be bothered to do it again… but now, behold the 2****nd**** chapter!! There are POV changes, eg. ****"Tamaki's POV"**** third person is shown in **_**italics**_**. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I don't really want to talk to Chicka. The last time I saw him was a bit weird, and it was quite possible that he was in the same place as Hunny anyway, that or he wouldn't care. Plus, I have to put up with these doppelgangers following me everywhere… damn. Tamaki was growing mushrooms when I left… again. I wonder what he does with them all… The middle schoolers act like smaller clones of the seniors, although thankfully there doesn't seem to be a Tamaki clone yet, thank goodness…

Hikaru's POV

We found Chicka, but he wasn't pleased to see us. He took off through the corridors like we were going to hurt him. So we ran after him, and, of course, caught him. He wasn't too helpful though. He said Hunny wasn't at breakfast and his parents wouldn't tell him why not… Sounds suspicious to me, maybe they've killed him! I told Kaoru, but he thought it was a silly idea.

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru has some strange ideas sometimes. Why would the Hunny's parents kill him? Although they probably could have sent him off to some camp, and they think that Chicka will be jealous if he knew. That's probably all it is, but still, Mori won't be pleased on hearing either story, so we'd best keep it to ourselves, we'll tell him that Chicka knew nothing… Yeah, that's what we'll do…

Tamaki's POV

The two idiots have come back!! Finally! And they don't seem to have hurt my precious daughter either! But I must check!

_Tamaki bolted across the room and smothered Haruhi in some sort of bear hug._

"_Did they hurt you, my precious daughter!!?" _

_Haruhi struggled to extract herself from Tamaki's hold then glared at him. _

"_I am not your daughter!" Tamaki's eyes welled up with tears and he ran unceremoniously to Kyoya._

"_WAH, Kyoya-san, Haruhi is being mean to me!"_

"_Shut up Tamaki." Tamaki stopped dead and stared at Mori who had returned his gaze to the floor. _

"_Now is not the time for your stupid drama." Kyoya glanced meaningfully at Mori, who now sat obliviously in a corner._

I looked from Kyoya to Mori, then back again. Why is everyone against me?

Kyoya's POV 

I admit I was surprised to hear Mori snap at Tamaki like that. Usually I would shut him up, of Haruhi if she got particularly annoyed. It's possible Mori does not wish to be reminded of Hunny in anyway, even if it's just Tamaki whining…

"_Hikaru" Kyoya called._

"_Hai!" He replied_

"_What did you find out from Chicka-san?" Mori glanced up hopefully._

"_He didn't know anything!" The twins answered in unison, despite the fact only one was questioned. Mori hung his head again._

Stupid twins, them and their bloody unison… Surely they have something better to do…

Mori's POV

Kyoya banned me from all host activities today. His excuse was that I was scaring the customers, and that the girls want to see me and Hunny, not just me. One of the teachers decided to convince me to go home. Everyone seemed relieved to see me go. After that I don't remember much until I got a phone call at around dinner time. When I picked up I heard Mitsukuni's voice, I thought I was dreaming. Why was he calling me?

"_Takashi, Takashi!!" Hunny's voice was shrill and crackly over the phone._

"_Mitsukuni?"_

"_The scary men got me Takashi! I'm scared, they kidnapped me, they want a ransom! It's scary and dark and they-" _

_Mori remembered to breathe as he listened to a scuffle on the other end of the line. When the fight stopped another familiar voice had taken the place of Hunny._

"_Takashi Morinozoka." It said. "We have your cousin. Come to the judo park at 6am tomorrow for the terms of his release." The hang-up tone rang loudly in Mori's ear for a few minutes before he put the phone down. He had managed to place the second voice, and now a very persistent question floated around in his head._

Why does the judo club have Mitsukuni?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow… It's the holidays already! The perfect time for me to finish all my stories that have been sitting on the shelf! This is one of them. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm gonna try and finish it soon :) Thanx again for reading**

Hunny's POV

After the scary men hung up on Takashi it was real quiet. They turned around and faced me.

"If he doesn't yield to our demands, then we have full permission to send you away on a _holiday_ someplace."

"F-for how long?"

The scary man's eyes gleamed evilly

"Forever!"

I crept away from him into a corner, wishing that I had Usa-Chan to hold. I gazed longingly at the cage he was locked in. One of the scary men noticed and laughed at me.

"Ha-ha! You just remember that if you try to escape the rabbit dies!"

I whimpered softly as they filed out of the basement, swinging Usa-Chan's cage around and around.

"Wah! Takashi!"

"SHUT UP!"

I curled up in a ball on the concrete.

It was really cold.

***

Mere metres away from where Hunny was falling asleep, the mastermind behind this devious act was congratulating his minions.

"Excellent work!" He said, rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Now Takashi will have no choice but to participate in your competition!"

The members of the judo club glanced at each other. ON e of them raised his hand nervously.

"Um… Sir, you know we didn't actually mind him not participating; he had other stuff on and-"

Mori's father didn't seem to notice that the boy was speaking.

"Fufufu!" He chuckled. "Without a doubt he'll even perform better than previous years!! He'll have to if he wants to save Mitsukuni!"

The judo members gave up tying to reason with him.

"Thankyou Sir, we'll being leaving now."

"Yes, yes! Sure! Goodbye!"

The older man picked up his mobile phone.

"Pick me up please!" He proclaimed. Then he realised it had died. He shrugged and began to walk home.

The younger men also began to disperse, leaving Hunny behind to shiver in the cold, dark basement of the judo hall. And back at his home, Mori lay awake worrying. And would continue to do so until morning.

***

Hunny's POV

The bad judo people came for me in the morning. One of them held Usa-chan above my head and told me to follow him, so I did. My tummy growled because I'd had no food since when they stole me. One of them laughed and threw a carrot at me.

"Eh?"

"The rabbit wasn't hungry."

They chuckled at their hilarity while I choked down the yucky carrot. I wish I had some cake…

The judo park looked really pretty this early in the morning, but my feet got cold and wet from standing in the frost. We waited around for ages, but finally Takashi appeared.

"Takashi!!!"

I tried to run, but one of the judo people grabbed me and threatened Usa-Chan.

"Wha!!" I cried for a bit while the judo club negotiated with Takashi.

"What?" He asked.

"You must participate in the judo challenge if you ever want to see Mitsukuni again!"

Takashi furrowed his brows and was about to reply when he was interrupted some familiar laughter.

"Ho Ho Ho!"

Renge's POV

I really had no idea why I'd gotten up so early this morning, but now I was glad I did. I was witnessing, first-hand, the ransom price of Hunny-sempai! What an opportunity! I had to have my own input on the situation! I started up my High-Power-Motor, giving my characteristic laugh as I rose from the shadows.

The kidnappers were looking at me with strange looks on their faces, but I dismissed them without a second thought. I'm a fangirl, so sue me.

"As Mori-sempai is faced with the toughest decision in his life, Hunny-sempai has had to face unbelievable cruelty! His staple diet consisting of only cake had been denied him!!! Whatever will happen-!?"

A flying object flew past my face and sheared an inch off one side of my hair.

"I washed that this morning!" I shrieked at the offender as I swivelled on my pedestal.

"Despite your ignorance, I must dictate this emotional scene! When it comes to the final rescue of Hunny-sempai, there shall be flames of MOE!! Flames Of Moe I tell you!!"

Mori's POV

For the first time Renge's intrusion was welcome. She gave me time to think about what was happening. Though how she knows when things are going on is quite beyond me…

"Okay. I'll enter the competition and you'll let go of Mitsukuni."

The nominated leader shook his head.

"Uh-uh, we're not here to negotiate. You enter the competition; we keep Mitsukuni, and if you don't come in the top three, then Mitsukuni will go on a permanent holiday."

I looked over at Mitsukuni, who was still sobbing.

"Do you agree to our terms?"

I nodded. Mitsukuni started wailing again.

"EH?! Takashi! Takashi, don't leave!! TAKASHI~!!"  
As I walked away slowly I wondered how I was going to cope. There were two weeks until the judo challenge was scheduled to start, and the event went for a week… And poor Mitsukuni… I hope they remember to feed him cake…


End file.
